Adams (Skydoesminecraft) Little Sister and Ty (Deadlox)
by minecraftsmutlover
Summary: DEADLOX X READER. THIS IS A YOU P.O.V. IT'S YOU AND TY TOGETHER. WARNING! Contains lots of swearing, sexy times, LOTS of sexy times, underage smoking and drinking (which will be explained in the story.). PLEASE only 15 and older. It gets VERY GRAPHIC later on.
1. Chapter 1

**INFO ON STORY**

Okay, so, to my knowledge...

Adam (Sky)  
Birthday is August 31st 1990, so that buts him around 25 give or take a year.  
I've been told he's adopted.  
After he posted on twitter that he was bisexual his family began to bash him about it.  
I do know he lives in Seattle Washington.  
He is now dating a girl named Lisa.  
As well as he has a dog, but I do not know its name.

Ty (Deadlox)  
Birthday is April 17th 1996 (Guessing the year) so that would make him 18.  
He has a girlfriend but she does not exists in this story. -.-  
He lives in Tuscon Arizona but in the story he ends up moving you'll know why in the story.

If ANY of this is wrong tell me and I will fix it. I really need to know so the first chapter can go up next week. Oh and "Y/N" is your name and if you're older than 15 you'll be younger is this story because it will be a you p.o.v story. Sorry lol. Hope I get some readers and hopefully see you next week.

* * *

**AN: Hope you like, sorry if you don't. Please review and enjoy.**

***UPDATE***

**Adam is actually 21 and his girlfriend name is Alesa. Thank you to .**

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

**Meeting Adam**

* * *

**YOUR P.O.V **

"You son of a whore! No no no no no! Wezzyyyyy! Wezzzzzy!" Adam said as I laid on the floor watching one of Skydoesminecraft videos. I laughed so hard my sides hurt.

"Y/N! Lets go before you miss your fucking flight!" I heard my drunk soon to be ex stepfather yell.

"Coming! You fucking prick.." I mumbled under my breathe. I grabbed all my luggage and ran downstairs. I threw everything in the backseat with me and we took the two hour drive to the airport. **(****AN: to see the outfit go to my profile and click on the link with the story name on it and it will go to a collection of items for this story, just look at the chapter number****)** I sat back, connected my head phones to my phone, placed them in my ear and looked out the window thinking about everything that happened this month.

***Flashback***

I was sitting in the back corner of my grade 10 science class hoping non of my bullies saw me. I was writing some notes in my note book when my name was called on the over com.

"Can Y/N Swan **(****AN: couldn't think of anything else****)** please make her way down to the office. Again, can Y/N Swan please make her way down to the office. Bring your things."

I looked at my teacher and he nodded his head, I got up grabbing my things and made my way to the door as the class started making 'Oh' sounds. I grabbed my things from my locker and walked down stairs to the office. When I walked in I got a bad feeling in my stomach; everyone in the office had a sad look on their face; and the lady in the front pointed me to the Principles office without a word.

Inside the small room was my Vice Principle and the other two, along with the head Principle and two police officers though one looked like a rookie, two paramedics and my stepfather. I knew what happened before anyone spoke. ; my VP; was about to speak but I held my hand up to stop him and spoke.

"Drug overdose or did you beat her to death?" I said glaring at my stepfather in head cuffs.

"Both." A cop said with a sad regretful voice taking his hat off along with the other cop.

I ran.

Ran out of the school and to the small lake/forest thing that was ten minutes away from my school. When I got half way on one of the least taken trails, all dark and cold, I fell to my knees, balled up my fists in my hair and let out a blood curdling scream the echoed out to even the baseball fields beside the lake. It seemed to get darker and colder as the crows and geese flew away making sounds. I looked ahead and saw the lake that was mostly mud.

I could just jump over the short fence and keep walking till I start to sink. I walked to the fence and was about to jump over when I felt two strong arms warp around me and pull me away. The arms turned me around and held me tight as I sobbed, a voice boomed against the chest my head was against. "It's not worth it."

I looked up and saw the rookie. He took off his jacket wrapping it around me, picked me up and carried me to the cruiser. There I fell asleep and later woke up in random house that I later found out was an emergency foster parents house.

***End Of Flashback* **

"We're here. Get out." a voice said. I opened my eyes and saw the airport. I got out, along with my luggage and slammed my door shut. I bent down to the open passenger window and spoke to my soon to be ex stepfather.

"Just fax all the paper work to the number I gave you. This way I'll never have to see you again." I said sternly.

"Yeah, whatever bitch."

"Bye bye...murder." I said stepping away.

"Fuck you cunt." he said speeding off, as the doors slid open and I walked in, I heard police sirens. I smirked. "_Busted._"

I walked to the ticket area and gave them my ticket along with my social worker number who explained that even though I'm fifteen, I am allowed to go through security and the gate alone and will be meet with my brother who is twenty-five in Seattle. I got my bags checked through except my purse and laptop bag and a lady walked me to the sercutiy place. From there I walked on my own to Gate Ten and waited for an hour for my flight to get here. Let me tell you about myself.

I'm fifteen and my birthday is September 22 1998. I am some what suicidal, **(AN: sorry if this offends anyone, but it just goes with the story and I have done this self harm and attempted suicide more than once.****)** I've burnt my wrist, and do little cuts on my legs so it looks like they were on accident and they disappear after a few days or weeks. My mother was a druggy along with my step father who would beat her. The only reason his is out of jail after her death is cause the Judge only saw it as assault and his mother bailed him out. I don't have any family so I thought I was going to be in youth system but instead, I found out I have a brother.

When my mother was about my age she had a son but he was taken away from her because she was in the youth system herself and had no way to take care of him. Ten years later, I was born. Anyways, when socials services saw I had a brother they called him, told him what happened, and to my surprise, he accepted to take me in with open arms. Later I found out that my brother is no other than Skydoesminecraft. I was going to meet the person who made me smile everyday.

"All single Westjet passengers boarding the 1:15 PM on March 23rd 2014 Vancouver to Seattle. Please make your way to the front desk." Someone said over the over com.

I got up, got in line, showed my ticket, got on the plain, sat in my seat where thankfully no one sat beside me, and closed my eyes for the one hour flight.

* * *

***Time Skip One Hour***

* * *

"Passengers. We have landed in Seattle Washington, the time is now 2:30 PM and as you can see outside the window, it is beginning to down pour heavily. Enjoy your stay in Seattle Washington and thank you for flying with Westjet. Have a nice day."

I grabbed my things, walked to the luggage area and was greeted with no one other than Adam. I walked over towards him. "Adam?" I asked just to make sure, even though I knew it was him.

"You must be Y/N. It's great to finally meet my little sister." he said leaning down to hug me. I hugged him back with a small smile. I don't like people touching me.

"It's great to finally meet you too." I said stepping back.

"Ok, lets grab your things and head home. Hope you like slurpees and pizzas cause that's what's for dinner." he said chuckling.

**(BIG AN: k sooooo lots of things in here will be from what I'm told and some made up because Adam likes to keep things to himself and not all over the web, so anything you want me to add in, tell, and I'll figure it in some how. :3 Also in one of his videos his is talking about some things and his is in his back yard on the upper patio so I'm guessing he lives in a two level and there is some trees along the fences.) **

The ride back to his place was about an hour and we just sat there talking about our lives, of course I left out the bad things in mine. He told me he had been dating a girl named Alesa for the past few months and she sometimes stays over. He said he also has a dog named budder (AN:...lol...) and it was a German shepherded about a year old. We stopped at pizza hut and grabbed two pizzas and then 7/11, which was right across from his house, to grab three slurpees.

We drove to his house which was a nice two story white house in a seemingly quite neighbor hood, when I got out I saw the side of the house and in the back was a wooden fence with a gate leading into a forest. I came back with the sound of Adams voice.

"It's a small forest with a lake in the middle of it. The gate leans right on to the trail." he said with a smile opening the trunk of his car. I zooned out again. I remembered about the day I was going to kill myself when I found out my mother died and how the same thing was right in my new back yard instead of thirty minuets way from my house. The sound of the trunk being slammed closed brought me back.

"Ready to go in?" Adam asked with two of my big luggage's. I nodded and grabbed my purse, laptop bag, and the other small luggage.

When we walked in the sound of paws against wooden floors echoed and a big German shepherded came running towards us, he jumped on Adam, then me, then Adam, then me. I couldn't help but smile and laugh. A girl came walking towards us with a smile. "You must be Y/N. I'm Alesa."

"Hi." I said with a small wave.

"Here. Lets take these things to your room the we can eat." **(****AN: go to collection. Chapter One part 2. )** My room was nice, my bed/desk was on the right, the sofa and book cases was on the left with the window in the middle and a closet with mirror doors on the right when you walked through the door. There were some boxes around and I realized that the furniture and things in the boxes were from when I lived with my mother.

We walk back down stairs, ate, talked, watch some TV, and I later went to my room around nine to put away some things and decorate then went to bed.

**AN: Oooookaaaaaay. So I get it BOOOORING! Yeah, I know. But the first chapters are always boring cause they are just information. I really hope you read it all and sorry for SOOO many ANS. But because of all the boringness and ANness I added chapter TWOOO. Hope you like. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Enjoy my friends. INCLUDES SOME LEMONY GOODNESS.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

**California. **

* * *

** Your P.O.V **

It's now about the end of June and I've been living with Adam for about four months. At first it was sort of awkward, now it's like we've been living with each other for years. Right now we're just waiting for one of Adams friends from work who is going to stay here and watch Budder while me, Adam and Alesa head of to California.

Even though Team Crafted isn't it's same original members, they all still hang out and play minecraft together and decided that once a year they would hang out at the Team Crafted house two weeks out of the summer. So that's what we're doing right now. Adam thanked his friend when he showed up and we threw our stuff in the back and went off to the airport. **(****AN: go to collection Chapter 2.) **

I was really nervous about meeting everyone. I mean, I was meeting the people who I never saw their faces only heard their voices. Plus some of them were really cute. Specially Deadlox. Speaking of Ty, just cause three were leaving Seattle, doesn't mean three were coming back. Four were. Ty and his girlfriend had broke up so he was leaving Arizona and coming to Washington. Why? I don't know. Adam said he just needed to get his thoughts straight, I thought it was cause he was running from his problems. Adam has a three bedroom home, he rented it when he was with his ex, thinking they were going to start a life together but sadly they broke up. I didn't ask why.

* * *

***Time Skip* **

* * *

The plane landed with a thud and a screech and skidded to the stop. I looked to my right and saw a dark sky with heavy rain. '_Why does it always rain when I fly?_' Me and Alesa shook Adam awake and began to walk off the plane. We grabbed our luggage from the baggage claim and walked to the lower level of the parking lot to see our ride. I had to bite my inner cheek so I didn't fan girl.

"Fluffy!"

"Adam!" they bro hugged. "Hey Alesa." he said with a smile.

"Hey Jerome." she said with a smile back.

"Oh Jerome. This is my little sister Y/N." Adam said placing his hands on my shoulders.

"Nice to meet you little lady." he said in a horrible fake country accent.

"Nice to meet you too." I said in a pretty good fake country accent.

"Damn it. Why do I suck at everything?" he said chuckling.

"Cause you suck everything." Adam said, bursting out laughing.

"Oh my god." Jerome said shaking his head with laugh. "Come on lets get going."

We all got in with our stuff with Adam still laughing, except it was his high pitch laugh he always does when he laughs really hard. "Cause he sucks everything!" I thought he was about to pass out.

When we got inside the house a bunch of people came towards us, my inner fan girl was dying to come out, but I wouldn't let her. Jason-Truemu, Ty-Deadlox, Ian-Ssundee, Mitch-BajanCanadian, Quintin-Huskymudkipz, Maddie-Ians girlfriend, and Jessica (AN: made up name, don't know the real one, maybe one of you know.)-Jeromes girlfriend. All the girls were meeting everyone for the first time. Adam introduced me and Alesa and they guys introduced their girlfriends, after Adam showed me where I would be sleeping.

The rest of the night me and the rest of the girls just sat silently in the living room till it got to awkward and went to bed.

* * *

***Time Skip Next Morning Adams P.O.V***

* * *

I walked by the guest room that Y/N was sleeping in after taking a shower, I opened the door quietly to peek in and saw she was still sleeping. I closed the door and walked down stairs. When I got to the kitchen everyone was up and in there.

"Y/N still sleeping?" Alesa asked.

"Yeah. She does that a lot."

"She's a teenager. That's what we love to do." Mitch said laughing.

"No I mean, she'll go to bed around nine and wont get up till twelve the next day."

"Maybe she's depressed? You did say her..rrrr..your..mother..passed away." Ian said

"Yeah, but that was months ago. Plus they weren't even that close."

"Well, it's a nice hot day and the pool is cold." Jerome basically sang rubbing his hands together.

I looked over at the time and saw it was a little past ten. "Yeah, I'll go do that."

I walked up stairs, and went to where she was sleeping. I sat down on the edge next to her, shaking her shoulders lightly, cooing her awake. She woke up with a start.

"Oh it's just you." she said yawning and rubbing her eyes.

"Morning." I said with a grin.

"Morning."

"I wanted to wake you up now so it gave you enough time to get ready."

"Ready? Ready for what?" she said eyeing me.

"Oh nothing big or anything. We're having a BBQ and going to go swimming in the pool."

"Oh." she said sitting up, hugging her knees to her chest.

"What is it?"

"It's just..I cant swim."

"What?"

"I cant swim. When I was younger and had friends we never went into deep pools so I didn't need to know then. Now that I don't have any friends I still don't need to know. Plus my mother never cared to teacher me."

I thought for awhile as she picked at the blanket staring at it. "Well, for one thing. You have friends, everyone down there. Two, I'll teach you how to swim." I said smiling.

"What?" she asked looking up at me in disbelief.

"I'll teach you."

"But I'm fifteen and cant swim. That's so embarrassing."

"Don't worry. Everyone will understand. I'll explain a head of time. Oh, and don't be afraid. I'll be with you every step of the way." I patted her knee and went down stairs to explain.

***Your P.O.V* **

I took a deep breath and looked in the mirror. I was wearing a tankini with matching swimming shorts. **(****AN: part of Chapter 2 in collection.****)** I wouldn't say I hate my body but I'm not saying I like it. I was nervous about three things. One, swimming. Two, people seeing me in a swim suit. Three, Ty seeing me in a swim suit. '_It's now or never._' and with that I walked down stairs putting my hair into a messy bun, then went outside to the pool not realizing that I had passed the living room where Jason and Ty were looking at me.

When I got out there, there was only Adam in his swim trunks. "Where is everyone?"

"Some watching TV, some getting ready, others grocery shopping, well the girls are shopping cause they didn't trust the guys. Plus, since it's your first time swimming, they thought it'd be better if it was just you and me."

"Oh okay." I placed my flip flops near the chairs and walked to the steps towards the pool.

"Where are you going?"

"Don't we start at the shallow end then go towards the deep end?"

"Yeah, if you want to learn in weeks. This is how you learn in a day."

I let out a shriek as I felt Adam throw me into the middle of the pool. I quickly stood up with the water at my chin coughing out water. "What the hell Adam?" I yelled as he jumped in beside me.

"I'm teaching you how to swim the way my dad taught me how to swim."

He grabbed me above the waist and lifted me up a little and moved me so I was on my tummy. From then on he started giving me instructions on how to swim. I'm a fast learner so it didn't take that long for me to stop swimming with Adam.

"Ok you ready?" he yelled from the deepest end of the pool.

"Ready." I yelled back from the shallowest end.

"Ok, start swimming on top."

So I did, gulping the air when I had to. Then he yelled, "Swim under." I gulped the air and swam under. I started hearing noise from above. Once I reached the end, I felt Adam reach down to lift me up and I when reached the top I realized the noise was cheering, I moved the hair out of my eyes and look over and saw everyone standing there cheering and clapping. Adam laughed as he sat me on the edge and smiled as Alesa walked over and leaded down to hug me.

"See? I told you not to worry." he said.

"Thanks Adam." I said letting go of Alesa and hugging Adam.

"Anytime lil' sis."

With that the rest of the day went off with out a hitch. All fun all day.

It got late and the three couples were going out. I stayed down stairs watching and chatting with Mitch, Quntin and Jason, but soon I got bored so I said good night and went upstairs to shower. I got out of the shower connected to the guest room, not bothering to wrap a towel around me because I didn't think anyone would be in my room. I was drying my hair when I heard someone let out a startled. "Oh!"

I shrieked looking over at my bed seeing Ty laying on it. "The hell Ty?" I whispered yelled using the towel for my hair to cover my body.

"Sorry, I thought this was Adams room. I wanted to freak him and Alesa out when they got back." he said sitting up crossed legged.

"Ummm. Okay?"

"Yup." still didn't move.

"Aren't you going to leave?"

"Nah, I'm liking what I'm seeing."

***Lets get sour***

He stalked over towards me and pressed his body against mine so I was sandwiched between him and the wall. The suddenness of being pushed made me gasp and drop my towel. Ty placed one arm against the wall beside my head, the other cupping my cheek. He leaned down and crashed his lips to mine. I froze. He pressed his lips to mine harder, but I still didn't response due to the fact that my brothers eighteen year old cute friend is kissing me. When he licked my lower lip and I didn't part my lips to let his tongue in, is where I think he got mad.

He pulled on my lower lip with his teeth making me gasp again and he quickly shoved his tongue into my mouth. I moaned into his mouth and closed my eyes like his and began to slowly move my tongue with his. I started clawing at his shirt trying to get it off, he moved back quickly to take it off, both of us taking a gasp of air, and came back to what we were doing. I started running my hands slowly down his chest, I got to his waist line of his PJs and quickly untied them. They fell down and he kicked them away. **(****AN: okay, so in this you haven't done anything ever, but know what to do.) **

He lowered himself a little and grounded his cock against my sex. His mouth left my lips and he began to suck hard on my neck. "How far have you been with a guy?" he asked as he sucking and nibbled on the sweet part of my neck.

I answered in a moan. "Make out, but I know what to do."

"Good."

With that he shoved down on shoulder and I fell to my knees. He grabbed his cock with one hand and used his other hand to wrap it in my hair. "Suck."

I opened my mouth and leaned forward sucking on the head of his cock. He let out a moan. I tried my hardest not to gag as he started forcing his cock deeper. I let out a gag and he pulled back a little. I felt him tug on my hair and I looked up meeting his eyes.

"Just breath, and those noise you're going to make are normal."

He started to rock his hips back and forth. Going deeper every time he rocked forwards. I tried to breath normally, but I still kept gaging. When Ty would realize I couldn't handle it anymore, he would pull out and let me just suck on his head till I was okay. I started sucking as he rocked. His moans where getting loader and sending vibrations into my mouth causing me to moan, which would make him moan louder.

He start rocking faster and faster which caused me to gag more, it wasn't just his fast thrusts, it was also his length and thickness. With one finally thrust with the tip of my nose touching the patch of his hair above his cock, I felt him shoot his cum down my throat with a grunt of my name. I felt him tug on my hair hard making me stand up after I swallowed everything he gave him.

He cupped my cheeks and kissed me hard again. He placed his hands on my ass and lift me up making me wrap my legs around his waist. He walked over to the bed as I wrapped my hands in his hair. I felt him move back the covers and lay me down with my head on my pillow. He unwrapped my legs from around his waist and started to lower his head, kissing, sucking, and biting his way down.

He bit my right nipple, then sucked on it, after he swirled his tongue around it, then swirling his tongue around it. After he did the same to the left one. He continued to go lower reaching my pussy. **(****AN: other than cunt and vagina, there are no other words.****)**

It then hit me..'_I'm naked._'..I tried to cover up but Ty reached for my hands and pinned them to my sides saying, "No." but, it sounded like it came out as a growl. Ty spread my legs apart and laid between them. He kissed each hairless lip mumbling, "Soft.".

I arched my back moaning. He stuck his tongue out and licked from bottom to top, flicking my clit. I jolted a little as electricity flew threw me, I heard Ty chuckle. Ty started sucking on my clit as he began to slowly push is pointer finger into my dripping wet hole, I let out a moan of pain making Ty suck harder. After a few minutes of him slowly moving his finger in and out, he began to pick up the pace and nibbling on my clit.

He added a second finger and started scissoring in side me as I wrapped my wrapped my fingers in his medium length brown hair. He twisted his fingers upwards and curled them, then uncurl, then curl, then uncurl. I started feeling a knot in the pit of my stomach, I knew what it meant. I let out a mewl of a moan. "Ty, I'm getting close."

He started to slam his fingers in a out of me while biting my clit and flicking it with his tongue. I started shaking, grabbing his hair tighter and had my first orgasm on his mouth and fingers. The high ran through me for a good minute and it was the best minute of my life. I came down from my high with my body going limp. Ty climbed up kissing my lips gently. Our lips moving in sync with one another. He rolled over on his back, bringing me with him making half my body lay on his. He let go of my lips wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling the blankets over us. I laid my head on his chest shutting my eyes.

"So, I guess this would be a good time to ask if you wanted to be my girlfriend?" he said with a chuckle.

"I don't know. I want to get to know you some more. I don't like rushing things." I said with a giggle, he chuckled and we both feel asleep.

* * *

***Time Skip Next Morning Around 9 AM* *Someone P.O.V. But Who? O.o* **

* * *

I walked towards the guest room. She needed to wake up. If she's like this now, imagine the future. I shuttered at the thought. I opened the door to wake her up when I realized all the clothes laying around. I looked over towards the bed and saw her and Ty fast asleep cuddling each other, and even with the blankets, I knew what had happened. I quietly closed the door behind me and threw a pillow from the chair at them. They woke up with a jolt and then realized I was standing at the foot of the bed. Y/N quickly covered herself with a blanket and I threw Ty his boxers. Ty was about to talk when I held my hand up.

"Adam is going to kill you Ty."

* * *

**AN: Ooooooh! Cliftyyyyyyy sort of! Who do you think it is and how'd you like it? Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**_AN: Dear I was here, you wanted more. I give you more. Lol. Thank you for reviewing. Please enjoy everyone. Sadly there wont be that much lemon in this. Want to see what Adam house looks like for a better view of things. Go check out Logdotzip vlogs. I think it's the first one. Also Adam has three cats but because I don't know their name...they do existence in this story. Sorry Adam cats. On with the story. _**

* * *

**Chapter 3. **

**Moving In Part 1.**

* * *

**Your P.O.V **

"Adam is going to kill you Ty."

"For what?" Ty asked shocked.

"Jeez, I don't know. Maybe because you slept with his little sister?" he said in harsh whisper.

"Sleep with?" I said with a shock. "We didn't sleep together..we did other things."

"Well either way, if he finds out he'll kill Ty."

"He's not gonna kill me because he wont ever know. Right?"

Our friend let out a big sigh. "Fine, but I'm not going to keep this secret for long. You two better tell him you're dating soon. Well I think you're dating."

"Oh we are." Ty said throwing me a wink and smirk.

I blushed looking away, Ty gave me a kiss on the cheek before sneaking out the room with Mr. I Don't Know How Knock, to make sure no one saw him. I took a deep breathe falling backwards with a big goofy smile on my face.

I put on my bra and panties with a pair of black skinny sweat pants, a white thin spaghetti strap shirt, a black hoodie and white ankle socks after getting out of the shower. I didn't bother washing my hair because I washed it last night, so I only combed in and threw it into a messy bun.

"Y/N!" I heard Alesa yell.

"Yeah?" I yelled back.

"Can you come down here for a second?"

"Sure!" I yelled back, I walked out of the room saying good morning to the guys as I passed them in the upstairs living room. Trying not to blush as Ty threw me a sneaky wink and a smirk. I walked into the kitchen where I saw Maddie, Jessica and Alsea sitting at the island with a bunch of hair and make up things.

**(AN: SOME OF THESE THINGS WILL BE MADE UP. That is only cause; which I respect; the guys like to keep to them selves. So like I said before I made Jerome girlfriends name up and I don't know what Alesa and Maddie do for a living. Soooooooo just go with it.) **

"What ya need?" I asked plopping down on a to one of those tall chairs beside Jessica.

"Well, I know you're not big on doing your hair and make up and dressing up but-" Alesa started.

"I'm not."

"But," she giggled "I also know you like helping people. Jessica is in school to become a beauty stylist and she asked if we could be her, ginnepigs basically. Me and Maddie said yes. It's up to you now."

I looked at Jessica. "Is this something you really wanna be?"

"It's my dream." she said nodding.

"*sigh* Alright."

"Thank you so much!" she cheered as she hugged me. I giggled hugging back.

"Plus some of the guys have a meeting with cartoon network (AN: I know, it was months before.) so the rest of us are going to Venice Beach. Then they'll meet us there and we'll go out to eat at some fancy slash not fancy restaurant." Maddie said.

***TIME SKIP. DURING TIME SKIP MAKE UP, NAILS, AND HAIR HAS BEEN DONE* **

"Wow Jessica. You work miracles." I said looking in the mirror.

"Please, you're natural beauty gave everything." she said.

"Sure, sure." I giggled. I hadn't brought and fancy clothes with me, so the outfit she picked out was amazing. **(****AN: go to collection. Chapter 3.)**

"Come on. Ty, Ian and Quintin are waiting for us in the van with the girls."

I grabbed my purse and went down stairs. Due to there being eleven of us, the guys rented to vans. Though they look more luxury. Whatever.

I said in the back middle with Jessica and Ty. He snuck his arm around my waist and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jessica eyes wide then went back to normal with a smile. She gave me a look that I knew meant 'You got some explaining to do girl.' I blushed looking away. When we got to the beach Jessica quickly said she needed to go to washroom and asked if I wanted to come with, of course I knew what she really meant. After walking around for a few minutes, we got a text from Alesa where we were going to eat and that the other guys were going to meet us there.

"Soooo, tell me EVERYTHING that happened." she gushed giggling.

So I told her everything that involved Ty just leaving out big details, we started giggling about it.

"Hey, Alesa was telling me how you don't have any girl friends out in Seattle. I may be eighteen but I got a mind of a fifteen year old. So, I'll be your best girlfriend. Don't ever hesitate to tell me anything. Alright?" she said with a smile.

"Alright." I smiled back. We walked back and forth talking, taking pictures, watching street performers.

"So, who else knows?" she asked on our way to the restaurant.

"Well, this morning were woken up by no other than-" I was cut off by my phone ringing. I saw a picture of Adam doing one of his silly smiley faces. "Hello?" I asked after I slid the green phone image.

"Hey we're here. Where are you guys?"

"Bring back my girlfriend!" I heard Jerome yell in the back ground.

"We're on out way back right now." I laughed.

"K, well we're about to get seated. Drinks?" Adam asked.

"I'll have an Ice Tea and Jessica will have a," I looked at Jessica and she told me what she wanted. "a sprite."

"Okie. See you soooo-" I cut him off.

About fifteen minuets later we were at the restaurant. Everyone was at a large table outside including two other people. I sat between Adam and Ty, while Jessica sat between Maddie and Jerome infront of me. I saw him kiss her cheek and put his arm around the back of her chair. I bit down on my lip trying not to 'Awe'.

"Y/N. Jessica. This is Tyler; Logdotzip; and his girlfriend Bree." Jerome said. "Tyler, Bree, this is my girlfriend Jessica and Adam little sister Y/N."

They both said "Hi." and I smiled with a small wave. We made our orders and ate dinner. Everything was going great. Except for the fact that Ty kept rubbing my thigh with a smirk. We walked for alittle longer then went back to the house where I was forced to watch some movies giving on the old vintage channels. I was wearing a pair of black plaid PJ pants with a white tank top and blue hoodie. I was wearing black and white fluffy socks because lots of us were sliding up and down the hallway before the movies.

I was sitting on the couch snuggling under a blanket between Alesa and Adam when my phone went off again. "Hm, that's weird." I said out loud.

"Who is it?" Asked Quintin who was at one end of the couch.

"The RCMP from Vancouver. Um. Just get me that." I got up and walked into the kitchen. "Hello?" I said.

"Hi. Is this Y/N Swan?" A woman said.

"Yes this is her." I felt my arms start to shake.

"Miss. Swan this is Constable Rodriguez, and I unfortunately have some bad news for you sweet heart. The day you left your step father was sent to jail for four months after leading police in a high speed chase."

"Okay?" I said.

"Well. After he was realsed he was given a six month parole. Meaning he wasn't allowed to leave the province and an ankle bracelet among other things. We recently found out that one of his friends had broken off the bracelet and has fled the country to the states. While he was in jail he told one of undercover cell mates that when he got out he was coming after you, because he believes if he didn't have to take you to the airport, he wouldn't have gone to jail. This is all the information we have right now. We will keep you in touch and will later be contacting you're legal guardian. I am very sorry sweet heart." she said, and her voice sounded so sad.

My body was shaking. "No. Thank you for calling." I hung up.

I felt my body shake. Tears weld up in my eyes. The world was blurry and my knees were going to give out. I leaned back thinking the island was behind me, but instead I hit one of the stools. My head smashed on the ground and the stool made a ping sound when it hit the ground, I heard my name start to echo around me and the sound of foot steps. But a ringing sound kept going off in my head. I saw Ian crouch down beside me telling Maddie and Alesa something and then they left, with Jessica holding my head on her lap. Behind him was the guys trying to hold back Adam.

"Y/N?" I heard Ian say over the ringing sound, but his voice echoed. "Can you hear me? It's Ian. Just listen to the sound of my voice, okay? Listen to the sound of my voice. Alesa hurry with the ice! Maddie I need that blanket!"

I made a painful sigh sound and the world went black. Last thing I heard was the fucking ringing sound.

* * *

_**AN: What do you think? So SORRY that it was short, but I REALLY wanted to leave a clifty. Oh. And who is Mr. I Don't Know How To Knock? c; Also if you're wondering why I chose Ian to help. It's because he is in the military and every person in the forces has to go threw basic medical training. I wanna be in the Canadian Navy when I get older, that is how I know. I've got my booklets already. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE.**_


	4. Not Chapter Upload Scheduled

**For ****I was here****. My uploads might be a day or two late due to the fact that I just got a job cause I'm going to Portugal in a month and I need money for some new summer clothes Lol. So here is my upload scheduled for the next three chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 4-**** Saturday June 21st**

**Chapter 5-**** Saturday June 28th**

**Chapter 6-**** Saturday July 05th**

**Chapter**** 7- Saturday July 12th**

* * *

**By ****Chapter 8**** I should be in Portugal with my grandparents but while I'm out there I ****WILL**** use all my free time to try to write some of ****Chapter 8****. Sorry everyone. **


	5. Chapter 4

_**AN: SKYDOESMINCRAFT HAS MORE THAN 10,000, 000 SUBSCRIBERS! TEN MILLION! **_

* * *

**Chapter 4 **

**Moving In Part 2. **

* * *

**YOUR P.O.V **

When I woke up I felt a sharp shooting pain in the back of my head, I sat up rubbing the back of my head and saw I was on the couch in the upstairs living room with my blanket on me. It was so dark only light was the TV. I looked around and saw Adam and Ty sitting on the other couch asleep and Ian at the end of mine dozing off. "Ian?" I asked in a horsed whisper. My throat hurts. He shook his head, rubbing his face as if he was waking himself up.

"Oh. Hey. You're awake. How you feeling?" he asked in a tired voice.

"Like I got punched in the back of the head by a UFC fighter. How long have I've been out?"

"Well you fainted around ten and it's," he looked at his phone "three in the morning now. So around six hours, wow, you hit you're head pretty bad."

"Yeah I guess. Thanks for helping me Ian."

"Anything honey. I stayed up to make sure you didn't sleep too long or stop breathing or something. I was going to wake you every hour, but you kept tossing and turning I decided not too. Adam and Ty wanted to stay up too, but they passed out around one."

"Oh." I giggled looking at them. "You can go back to sleep Ian. I'm gonna go down stairs and get some coffee. Maybe go on my laptop watch some YouTube videos."

"You sure?" he asked in a worried voice.

"Positive." I said with a smile that would hopefully convince him that I was fine.

"Ok. Well if you start to feel dizzy or sick, just come get me. I'm down that hallway, third door on the left." he patted my knee and went to his room. I slowly got up, taking my time as I walked to the kitchen. I deiced to make instant coffee so the smell from the machine didn't wake anyone up. I was leaning forward against the counters looking out the glass doors when I felt two arms warp around my waist and a body mold with mine behind me.

"I was worried about you." I heard Ty voice say as he put his chin on my shoulder giving it a light kiss.

"Sorry."

"Don't be. Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really."

"Okay. How do you feel?"

"My head feels like it got punched by a UFC fighter." I groaned.

"Here. Let me get that off your mind." he said as he began to lower one of his hands into the front of pants and into my panties.

"T-Ty." I moaned.

"Mmm?" he chuckled.

"W-What...What are you doing?" I moaned you.

He licked the shell of my ear whispering. "Helping you keep your mind of the pain."

He start kissing my neck lightly and giving it little licks. I moaned his name when I felt his fingers play with my clit. My eyes went wide when his free hand cover my mouth, but I realized why as I screamed into his hand when he shoved two fingers into me roughly. He started moving his fingers in and out of me hard and fast.

I felt his teeth graze my ear as he whispered in a taunting way. "I'm gonna move my hand, make sure not to be loud, we wouldn't to get caught now would we." he moved his hand way from my mouth and used it to rub my clit.

I felt the bottom of my stomach begin to tie up in knots. "Ty, I'm getting close." I whispered.

He bit down on my neck, sucking on it hard at the same time as clenched my jaw and shut my eyes when I came. Ty chuckled as he slipped his hands out of my panties and went to wash his hands. He came back wrapping his arms around me again.

"Are we ever going to tell Adam?" I asked.

"I don't know. I'm scared. What if he kicks me out before I even move in? What if kicks you out?" Ty asked getting worried.

"Shh." I said turning around in his arms to kiss his lips lightly and wrap my arms around his neck. "Don't worry. We'll figure it out soon."

He wiggled his eyebrows at me, "I must be really good to make you cum that fast." that fucking smirk...

***BIG TIME SKIP CAUSE I GOT NOTHING* **

We were sitting around in the living room after coming home from the airport when a fed ex truck pulled up with all of Ty boxes. California was great, we all did lots of sight seeing and exploring...Oh, and don't forget shopping. I got up and followed Ty, Alesa, and Adam bringing Tys boxes upstairs to his room. We ordered some pizza and watched a few movies then went to bed.

I was laying on my side facing the wall on the top bunk of my bunk bed around two am; the bottom of my bunk bed was a desk; (**AN: go to collection, chapter 1 part 2.**) when I felt someone lay behind me. I slowly turned my head expecting some creepy dude, instead I saw a shirtless Ty. "Hey you creeper."

"Hey. I'm not green with no arms and four legs. I do exploded though, but only in the pants." he said with a chuckle and smirk showing his teeth as he laid under my blankets with me.

I blushed looking away turning my TV up a little louder. "What are you doing here? Adam will kill you if he catches you." I said sitting up, bringing my pillow up to lean back on it.

"I know, but I wanted to come see you. Plus he's recording with Tyler and Kyle right now, so when he's done he'll fall asleep on the couch. Also, Alesa has work in the morning and took some sleeping pills. She's out like a light." he said calming. I gave him a 'What the fuck?' look.

"How the fuck do you know all this? You've only been here a few hours. You set up cameras or something?"

"No." he laughed. "She asked me if I had any left from the plane ride cause she ran out and Adam? Well, he's just predictable."

I giggled. "Yeah, I guess he is...Sooo." I said.

"So what?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"I need to thank you."

"For what?" he asked looking all confused. He looked cute like that.

I crawled under the blankets till I got to his crotch area and began to push down his PJ pants. "Hm, commando. Hot." When I finally got full view of his cock, I wasted no time gabbing it and putting his head into my mouth giving it a suck.

"Fuck." he gasped out, thrusting his hips up. I still only sucked on his head and pumped the rest of his cock with my hand, I felt him push the blanket over my shoulders.

(**AN: Lets make Ty a dirty talker. You know he's gotta be one ;3.**)

He wrapped his fist in my hair and began to moan. Slowly, oh so very slowly, I began to lower my head by an inch then bring it all the way up sucking hard till he 'popped' out of my mouth. I continued this movement till I felt him hit the back of my throat, from there he had full control.

He started to thrust his hips up and down. "Suck it baby. Suck that cock." he chanted. I started to suck hard on cock and lightly let my teeth graze his cock, as well as letting my tongue wiggle against the top and around his head.

"Y/N!" he said in a whisper yell while shooting his cum down my throat.

I licked him clean and sucked on the tip of his head till he begged me to stop. I crawled back up to lay beside him, my lips were swollen and they had a slight buzzy feeling to them with a bit of sweat on my face and neck.

Ty was breathing heavily, with sweat all over his face to his chest. He grabbed me and held me close to his sweaty body, but, I oddly didn't feel grossed out. We stayed there for a while and I hadn't realized I fell asleep. I woke up alone and saw I had a text message from Ty.

_" Ur cute when u sleep. ;* " _

***TIME SKIP* **

A few days later I was sitting in my room; which was right across my Ty, with Adams just down the hall; when I heard Adam screaming. I jumped off the top bunk of my bed and ran down stairs to his entertainment center / man cave along with Ty; Alesa was at the mall where she worked; and saw Adam jumping up and down smiling and screaming.

"It's official. He has completely gone insane." Ty said.

"Look. Look. Look. Look." Adam said pointing at the computer still going insane. I walked over and saw it.

"Ah! You got ten million subscribers!" I scream running to hug him. He picked me up swinging me around. He put me down, he and Ty bro hugged.

"Congrats man." Ty said smiling.

"K, cause I know it takes you five hours to get ready," Adam said eyeing me "so go get ready. We're all going out to the Boathouse."

"The Boathouse? Isn't that like more then half and hour away from here? And all that for subscribers?" I asked joking.

"Look here miss negative, if you're gonna be all negative you can just stay here." he said in a playful way.

"Whatever." I said with a giggle walking up the stairs "I'll call Alesa."

I was upstairs doing some simple make up right after straightening my hair; all that I learned from Jessica; then got dressed (AN: go to collection. chapter 4.) in all the clothes and accessories I got in California. I heard a knock on my door. "Come in." I called. I turned around and saw Ty walk in, he was wearing converse with a pair of nice black jeans, and a red button up long sleeve shirt. His hair has got longer so it covered one eye.

"Time to get going." he said. "Adam and Alesa are waiting in the car."

I grabbed my purse and phone, throwing my earbuds and make up into my purse. I turned around and came face to face with Ty, well face to somewhere between his chest and neck. I looked up at him. "Yes?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Just wanted to give you this." he lifted my chin with his thumb and pointer finger, then lean down to give my lips a soft kiss. He pulled away licking his lips. "Mmm, cola."

"Yeah," I breathed out, "it's my lip gloss."

"Come on. Lets get going." he said with a smirk walking out of my room.

I followed after him, throwing Budder a treat before running outside to the car to sit in the back with Ty. I put my earbuds in listening to Pierce The Veil for the drive to the restaurant. When we got there we were seated on the patio area, me beside railing near the water, Alesa beside me, Ty in front of me beside Adam who was obviously in front of Alesa. We ordered our drinks and some appetizers, ever since that phone call about Steve; my step father; my mind has been spinning. They still hadn't contact Adam, so I'm guessing that's a good sign. I was starring out to the water when I heard Alesa call my name. "Hm?" I said looking at her.

"Everything alright?" she asked looking concerned.

"Yeah." I said with a worry smiling.

"It's about that phone call isn't it?" Adam asked.

"That obvious?" I asked.

"Very." he said in a serious voice that was very rare.

I took a deep breathe and told them every thing.

* * *

_**AN: Sorry it's short. But that's why I added the lemon part. Hope you enjoy.**_


	6. Author In Hospital

I am sorry to inform you but the Author or this story is in the hospital after a suicide attempt due to rumors that jack asses and an ex backstabbing "best friend" started, and many many many home problems. She is alive but is going through some therapy that she is refusing to do, though her parents wont listen to her. Part of her therapy is not being allowed to use her laptop. This is the reason for the lack of updates for such along time and she feels very horrible. Please hold on and the updates will began soon as well as a All Time Low story as a reader x Alex. She'll update soon. Have a good day.

-Friend of the author.


End file.
